


You don't need a Sanscreen under a Palmpyrus

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Skeletons, Threesome - F/M/M, hotdogs for 35 cents each now thats a fuckin deal bruh, magical ghost dick, magical ghost vagina, tw incest implication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you, Sans and Papyrus. You make love.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 13 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p><p>This work might contain some implied or even real incest themes so look out for that, friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't need a Sanscreen under a Palmpyrus

**Author's Note:**

> It's come to the point where thinking up a title is harder that actually writing the thing plz help

It's the big summer break and you, the skelebros, Undyne and Alphys booked two rooms in this shitty little hotel on Mallorca. Sans had this place picked out from the last year, and the year before that and probably many more years before that, even though the hotel is pretty small, looks kind of old and damp and also smells like barbeque 24/7. It's not that it's anything too bad, but there are many other places you could've stayed at, so you really didn't understand why Sans wanted to be at this particular place, until Papyrus told you about the canteen by the lobby selling hotdogs for 35 cents each. Well, it's near the beach and the rooms are clean, so why complain.

You spent the day on the beach, chilling in the sun and playing volleyball with your monster friends. Other than Undyne almost breaking your arm by an extremely strong smash (you still didn't let the ball touch the ground for which Undyne patted you on the back so hard you fell face first into the ground) you buried Papyrus in the sand while he was sleeping. Being a skeleton, he couldn't get out with all the sand in his ribcage, so you all proceeded to take selfies and build little structures around him. You will probably frame the one where Undyne and Sans made him a huge mermaid tail out of pebbles and seaweed.

When it gets dark you get back to the hotel. Sans stays back at the lobby while you and Papyrus enter your room. There's a small living room with a TV, the bathroom and the bedroom. It's only got one double bed and when the three of you booked it, the receptionist was looking at you a little weird when he asked you if you'd like another bed put in and you said no.

You wash your hands, glad you decided not to be in your swimsuit today when you see Papyrus leaving sand wherever he goes. He frowns, dusting himself off.

"IT'S ALL FUN AND GAMES UNTIL THERE'S ROCKS BETWEEN MY VERTEBRAE!" he says, reaching for his towel, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS REQUIRES A SHOWER!"

"Okay hun," you smile, "and we can watch a movie when you come back." Papyrus smiles and nods as he steps over his bag on his way to the bathroom.

You sit on the bed for a while, listening in to any other tenants of the hotel. You don't hear anybody at all, only Papyrus showering.

The door opens and Sans comes in, kicking off his flip-flops. You get up and enter the living room to greet him, and have to laugh when you see his hands full of hotdogs.

"uh, i think i need a lil’ help," he says, grinning at you.

"Yeah, with your weird addictions," you laugh, but come to help him carry the load. You carry all of them to the bedroom and stuff both mini-fridges by your bedside tables full of the cheap hotdogs, snickering and cracking jokes, eventually laying on the bed side by side.

Sans hold one of them in his hands, biting on it lazily, offering you to take a bite too. You chuckle and take a nibble. It tastes surprisingly good for being from a shitty hotel and costing 35 cents.

"heh, you got lil’ something on your face there, pumpkin," Sans tells you, smiling calmly. You smile mischievously and ask him what he means. You really were just making a joke but before you know it Sans has his teeth pressed against the corner of your mouth. His tongue comes through his teeth and licks the crumb off playfully. He leans back, looking you in the eyes. You're a little surprised at first, but then smile widely. Sans seems a little hesitant for only a split second before shoving the rest of the hotdog in his mouth and shifting closer to kiss you.

You press your lips against his teeth in wet kisses, massaging his clavicles and he sighs contently, enjoying your touches so very much.

You move up the bed so you’re resting your back up against the headboard, placing Sans so he’s sitting in your lap. He takes your chin into his fingers and makes you look up at him, opening your mouth and leaning in, snaking his tongue inside. A whine escapes you as Sans slowly explores your mouth, wrapping around your tongue and pulling it out so he can bite onto it lightly.

When Sans lets you go, you lean back and grab the hem of the tank-top he’s been wearing since you got on the island because of the heat, and pull it over his head, getting right back to him as soon as your hands are free. You really want to make him moan right away, but you take it slow instead, just lightly running your fingers up and down his ribs, examining the bumps and ridges by touch only. Sans shudders at your actions, his hand running through your hair and scratching the skin of your head, making you close your eyes and purr in delight. You turn your head lightly, making Sans move his fingers to get an itch and he giggles at you, quickening up the movements and chaotically messing up your hair.

"Stop it, you dummy!" you laugh and try to get out of his reach, but you got nowhere to go.

"heh, no way, got something you can’t turn against me, can’t let the opportunity go!" he laughs back.

 _Yeah, but I got something better_ you think and blindly stretch out your arm, getting hold of Sans' lumbar, giving it a tight squeeze and running your thumb up and down the vertebrae. He stops immediately, his body tense and he’s gasping, not expecting this at all. You use your other hand to get the hair out of your face and look up at him, a droplet of saliva running down his jaw. You lean in slowly lick it off, placing your mouth over his teeth and swallowing his moans. _That’s what you get_ you smirk and move your hand to pull down his shorts.

You stop when he grabs your wrist, looking at him questioningly. Sans stares at you with dim-lit eyes for a moment, face blue, breathing slowly but heavily. You feel the magic taking a hold of you and swooping you lower until you’re laying on your back under him, his stare still fixated down at you. He smiles flusteredly yet gently and leans with his elbows around your head, bringing his face down to yours.

His teeth press against your lips and you make out, slowly but passionately, soon moaning and groaning softly into each other’s mouths again. You run your hands up and down the sides of his ribcage pressing your fingers through them from time to time. Sans presses his crotch against you, rubbing his pubis over your underbelly, so you move your hands from his sides down to his hipbones and grab at the hem of his shorts.

It's in that moment you realize the hum of the shower is gone. You both look to the door startled when Papyrus' loud voice sounds out as he steps into the room.

"HELLO, YES, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS B- OH GOSH!" he covers his eyes, turning away (even though you literally had a threesome not even two weeks ago), "I AM SO SORRY, I SHOULD'VE KNOCKED!" Both you and Sans don't know what to say, just staring at Papyrus who's reaching blindly for the doorknob.

"NEVERMIND ME! I'LL JUST LEAVE UNTIL YOU'RE DONE WITH YOUR SEXUAL INTERACTIONS," he says, stumbling out of the room and closing the door.

The room goes dimmer, both of you motionless for a moment. You look up at Sans and think for a bit, before putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Uh, you know, maybe we could-" You stop when Sans looks at you, hand in the air. You wonder what's wrong, until Sans outstretches his fingers, and after a moment starts counting down on them. You wonder what that means until the countdown reaches zero.

The door slowly creaks open again, Papyrus still covering his eyes a bit, looking to the ground shyly.

"UH, UM, I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE O-OBTRUSIVE BUT... I-I-I MEAN, IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND ME..." he takes another pause, closing the door more as if hiding behind it, "J-JOINING IN...?" Sans looks at you and grins widely, crooking his eyebrows as if saying _“_ _see?_ _"._

You look at Papyrus and smile widely, even though he probably can't see you. Sans gets up on his knees and raises his hand, grabbing the door with his magic and fully opening it.

"sure you can, bro, come on in," he says, voice calm yet somewhat more excited. Papyrus is still looking away, shy smile on his face, hands clasped together as he stands in the doorway with only a towel tied around his hips, literally.

"O-ONLY IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND..." he chuckles softly, putting a hand on his cheek. His posture lights up with blue softly as Sans pulls him in until he's kneeling on the bed beside you. You smile at him and reach out to gently rub his hand. He smiles at you back, finally looking at you, face as orange as usually.

You feel Sans lean back a little and you give him a quick smile before dragging Paps closer and he puts his hands on the bed right beside you. You cup his cheeks lightly and he leans in, pressing against you affectionately and you kiss him a bit, then resting your forehead against his and just smiling at him, the presence of both your bonefriends giving you comfort. You hear a soft _click_ and when you look down, you notice Sans took Pap's hand into his and Papy is squeezing him back. You almost let a small "aww" out at the sight, but you know Sans would get embarrassed, so you keep it down.

You take a deep breath, hoping this will work out alright, and look at Sans, giving him a small wink and motioning for him to get off of you. He seems confused for a bit, but one more reassuring smile and he’s down, sitting on the side and waiting for your next move.

You turn back to Papyrus, his eye sockets fixated at you and you can see all his emotions in them and it makes your heart clench, but in a really good way. You press a kiss against his teeth one more time and then you slowly move down, kissing his neck, and as you get to clavicles, you push a bit, making him back away. Steadily, you make Paps lie down on his back, pinning him into the bed with your body and he’s flushed all over, breathing a little faster, but not much yet.

You drag your fingers through his ribs, touching every little spot, every corner, while licking and sucking at the sternum. His bones twitch under your touches and you know he’s keeping his voice down again, like he always does. On the other hand, you can hear Sans' fast breath pretty clearly and it makes you really excited, knowing he’s there.

You move your body lower and take away Pap's still present towel, sitting down on his femurs. You lightly trace your finger down Pap's spine and then start rubbing at his pelvis before leaning down. You press a few kisses on his lumbar vertebrae before sticking your tongue out and licking them slowly up and down. Though you can’t see it right now, you can hear Papy pressing a hand against his mouth and trying to keep the sounds in, but the moans are getting louder, mixing in with Sans' huffs.

You give the smaller skeleton a look and goddamn, does he look bothered, biting on his fingers and looking like he’s doing his best not to just shove a hand down his pants, from which a light blue glow is already showing.

After you’re satisfied, you quickly sit up, pulling down both your shorts and underwear and before they know what you’re doing, you sit down onto Pap’s lumbar, your crotch pressing right against the vertebrae.

You moan out at the feeling and it gets mixed with both their voices and you smile to yourself, biting at your lip as you slowly start rubbing yourself against Paps.

You go back and forth slowly, groaning through your teeth, trying to keep quiet so you hear both your partners, and you just love the sounds they make. You look down at Paps and exhale a hot breath with a wide flustered smile, dragging your hands over his chest, pressing your fingertips into him quite hard. They cascade over his ribs, one dent at a time, and he moans out louder than before, still trying so hard to keep it down. You chuckle through your heavy breathing and go over his chest again, until suddenly you feel hands slip up your body to your breasts and Sans presses into your side, landing kisses onto your cheek, down your neck and onto your shoulder, groaning loudly.

"you little tease, you..." he whispers into your skin with hot breath, hands fondling your breasts. You moan out and put a hand on his sternum, tangling your fingers through his ribs around it. You pull at it, not too hard, just enough so you can get him into the right position so you can kiss him, deeply, passionately. Papyrus uncovers his eyes shyly, seeing you fondle your tongues. You pull away from Sans and rock against Paps spine a few more times before lifting yourself and letting him sit up.

Papyrus shifts under you a bit to lean onto the bedframe, seemingly unsure what to do. Sans looks at you questioningly with half-lidded eyes, face all blue.

"do you have... anything you... wanna do?" he asks, taking pauses to breathe heavily. You sit down on your side on the bed between them, leaning on one arm, unwrapping your other hand from Sans' sternum and slowly tracing it down his body until your fingers hook at the hem of his briefs.

"Not really..." you exhale, smiling, "do you?" You look at both Sans and Papyrus, both so flustered and breathless. Neither seem like they have any plans, so you just decide to go with whatever.

You slip your hand down under the hem and cup Sans' dick in your palm, softly rubbing your wrist over the tip. Sans breathes out raggedly, hand sliding over your thigh back and forth until it slides in between your legs and he rubs your crotch. Papyrus leans in closer and wraps one arm around you, the other fondling your breast. He presses messy kisses over your face, shifting on the bed to get a better hold of you. You also shift about, so you wouldn't need your other hand to lean on, and spread your legs a bit to give Sans more space. You take Sans in your hand fully, your other hand sliding up Pap’s pelvis until it finds his member as well, and you start stroking both of them slowly while Papy whimpers into your skin and Sans groans, his fingers slipping between your outer lips.

For a while you just pant and huff voicelessly, huddled together, hugging and caressing each other softly and lovingly. You slide both your hands over their members simultaneously, from the base to the tip, occasionally squeezing your fingers around them a bit, not too hard. Papyrus continues to fondle your breast softly, sliding his fingers over them up and down, sometimes rubbing your nipples between his fingers. His other hand is around your shoulders as he holds you close, breathing onto your neck and whimpering into your skin. Sans has his chin on your other shoulder, pressed against you, his hand working around your entrance, circling your hole in between your lips and pressing against your clit rhythmically. Everything feels soft, warm and loving.

You try your best to continue stroking both of them, but the attention your body is getting makes you a bit dizzy, your movements shaky and often pausing while your body shudders and you get lost, with only moans and whimpers at your lips. Your eyes open wide when Sans' fingers start vibrating with magic, the pleasure magnifying and your hands slipping off of their members. You pant out Sans' name, knowing what it brought on that one time he used it and your insides tighten at the memory and the possible promise for tonight.

Your breathing gets faster and you lean your head against Pap's shoulder, panting quickly and moaning, asking him to hold you. He softly presses a hand around your shoulders, supporting you, still rubbing your chest around, making you squirm under his touches.

"hey, bro," Sans says quietly, probably trying to keep his voice still "give me your hand."

 _His hand?_ you try to look down to see what’s going on-

Suddenly there’s a pressure on your clit and you can feel Sans' cold magic there and you wonder what’s he doing? You try to look again, this time succeeding and you get your breath knocked out of you. There’s still Sans fingering you, but now there’s Pap's hand as well, coated in Sans' magic and gently rubbing your sweet spot. You pant out again, the sight being too much and you look at Sans, his face a smug smirk and a tongue hanging between the teeth. You try to smile at him, appreciating what he’s doing for you, but just then he makes the vibrations go a little bit harder and you cry out, closing your eyes, his face still visible in your mind. You rest your head against Pap’s shoulder again, trying to look up at him again, wanting to see him too, opening your mouth to whine his name, "Pap- aaahh!!". You’re lost, the fingers on your clit pulsating with magic and just a few more movements and you’re gone, orgasm stretching out through your whole body, all the fingers touching your body not faltering a second and making it perfect.

For a moment you're too dazed to even keep yourself up so Papyrus has to hold you, leaning you onto his chest for support. You just breathe out, eyes closed, trying to get yourself back in business so you can go on, feeling Paps' dick very lightly rubbing over your thigh. You open your eyes a bit when you hear a clear clack over your head, staring into the ceiling. The room has a cheesy dark green Hawaiian flower pattern over dark brown on its walls.

"SANS!" you hear Papyrus talking above your head, "THIS IS NOT PROPER BROTHERLY INTERACTION!"

"the hell you talking about, i give your forehead a smooch every evening after i tuck you in," Sans says, chuckling, face blue, "you won't let me leave until i do." Papyrus grumbles, squirming under you.

"YES, W-WELL, WE'RE NOT GETTING READY TO SNOOZE RIGHT NOW," Papyrus says, quite seriously. It goes quiet for a while and you're a little unsure what to make of the conservation, until you see Sans smile widely and feel Paps' chest jump under your back. He chuckles loudly, per usual. You're not sure what to make of it, but are glad they aren't really arguing.

"i sure as hell hope so," Sans says, putting his hands on your cheeks and leaning in, running his teeth from side to side over your forehead softly. You hear another soft clack right above your head and Sans pulls away, looking above at Papyrus with surprise. Papyrus squirms under you, looking away.

"W-WHAT? DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT..." They both start chuckling again, and so you join them, glad for the friendly and relaxed atmosphere.

There's a while of silence, only breathing filling the room. Papyrus leans back and pulls you sideway into his lap, you lean your side over his chest and snuggle up to him. Sans shuffles closer and leans into your lap, successfully sandwiching you in between them. For a few minutes you just relax, warm and comfortable, while they move about and rub against you very lightly. You feel safe and loved.

Papyrus' hands slide down your body and he whines a little, making you look up at him. Sans leans away as well, looking down at you with softly lit eyes, while Paps grabs at your butt softly.

"I WOULDN'T WANNA, UH, RUIN THIS UNDOUBTEDLY SWEET MOMENT, BUT..." he moves you slightly, rubbing you against his still present dick, "I-I'M STILL IN NEED OF... SOME... SERVICES?" His voice gets progressively more silent and unsure, Papyrus probably feeling bad for asking now. You grin and lift yourself up to give him a smooch.

"No problem sweetheart!" you say, snuggling into his face to reassure him it's okay to want some attention. You turn to Sans, giving him a questioning look, but he just shifts on the bed until he's leaning on the bedframe next to Paps, reaching down into his pants.

"hey i.. uh, just go on ahead, i'll catch up with ya," he smiles, winking slowly. You see the light in his pants get bigger and figure he's doing something with his magic. You want to ask what he's getting ready, but decide to not ruin the surprise, just nodding and shifting back on the bed, ready to give Paps a little bit of your time now.

Paps looks a bit confused with what Sans is doing, not joining you and all, but you reach for his cheek, making him face you and give him a passionate kiss, his whole body relaxing under your touches. You make out until you can feel Pap's legs moving under you and you figure out you really should move on, after teasing him so much but getting nowhere before.

You lean back a little so you can see all of him and you push your fingers through the gaps between his ribs, holding onto them and keeping him in place before reaching down with your other hand, running it up and down his dripping dick. Pap's lets out a trembling moan, bucking up against you even with your whole weight on his femurs.

You look to the side and see Sans keeping his voice down with his hand covering his mouth, the other one buried deep in his shorts. You see his legs tremble, eyes closed tight and it makes you hump against Paps a little, returning your attention to him before getting lost in the sight.

You switch between stroking him and circling around his pelvic bone, while rubbing at the inside of his ribs and he meets all of your movements halfway, moaning your name and high-pitched nyehs.

Finally, you shift on your knees, rubbing your crotch against his tip, moving your hips about until you get the best angle. Papyrus' hands are at your hips, holding your tight, eyes closed while he breathes fast. He whimpers when you take the tip in and it takes him a good bit of effort to not buck against you immediately. You smile at him lovingly and go lower, squeezing around him, panting hard to keep your focus. You start rocking against each other in short fast movements, taking it slow.

You flinch in surprise when chubby skeletal hands squeeze around your thigh, Sans' huff and deep whimpering getting your attention. You stop moving to look at him, but he already got up and behind you where you can't see. His hands push around your torso and touch your underbelly lightly. You sigh softly as he rubs you a little, pressing at your clit playfully, before making a strong blue glow appear for a few moments. When he pulls away, there’s a blue ectodick growing out of your crotch and you can hear Pap’s breathing hitch at the sight, a confused _SANS?_ hanging in the air.

You turn around, while Sans shifts back beside you and leans back onto the bed frame, his hand back in his pants. He has his eyes closed, hand over his face as if he tried to shield himself from your gaze. You breathe heavily, seeing his hand move around in his pants. You have a pretty good idea of where this is going, but before you can tease Sans about it you're left breathless, your voice jumping as warm fingers close around your dick.

Papyrus seems a little unsure of what's he doing, softly running his fingers around your tip. He chuckles nervously, taking you into his palm and stroking you carefully up and down, making you pant and moan. You give him time to get a little familiar around, but soon can't help but buck against his hand, riding his dick in the process. Papyrus holds your shaft tighter, other hand squeezed around your hip.

You stop when Sans shifts closer, shaking. You both look at him while he tries his best to form words through his whimpering and heavy breathing. You look down his shaking body and gasp, even though you knew it was coming. Sans spreads his knees apart a bit more, the blue glow of his vagina illuminating the dark room. He smiles nervously, looking at you, a small trickle of light blue saliva going down his chin.

“heh-h,” he hiccups adorably out of all the excitement, “sorry to bother but, ah... i'd like to get included, like...” he exhales deeply, closing his eyes, trying his best to keep his words distinguishable, “ _r-right now..._ ”

You stare at him for a while, not able to look away from him. He looks amazing, so flustered, so wanting, _so ready_. You look to Papyrus unsurely, you don't want to leave him just like that. But even through his flushed face, he gives you an understanding smile, lifting you off of himself and clumsily almost dropping you onto Sans. You give him a thankful smile before turning to the skeleton under you, lifting your hands and pinning his forearms to the bed while he breathes faster, shaking in anticipation. You press your face against his, kissing him sloppily before getting your mouth to where his ear should be.

"Oh my god, Sans, I can’t wait to see you like that again," you whisper to him before moving your hand down his chest and spine to his crotch. You slide your fingers up the slit against his clit, then push two fingers in and Sans wails, throwing his head into the bed. You immediately notice he’s already dripping, his inner walls a lot looser than you expected them to be.

You give him a questioning look, waiting for his explanation. Sans looks back, giggling nervously, "h-heh, i... i kinda already prepared myself? uhh, i mean, um..." he looks to the side, embarrassed and trying to hide his face behind his hand. You grab it and push it down again.

"Does- does that mean I can-" Your pulse is through the roof, you can’t even put a sentence together anymore, just wanting to be inside him.

He doesn’t answer, but nods slightly. You smile widely, grabbing his femurs and putting his legs over your shoulders, positioning yourself against him. You wait for only a moment, feeling him grabbing at you, trying to get to move you, and so you do, pressing all the way in in one slow motion. Sans moans loudly, his hands clenching and trying to find something to hold onto and you stop, buried to the base, breathless.

You give Sans some time to get used to being filled and after getting enough breath to talk again, you turn your head to Paps. You are surprised to see him biting onto his hand, fingers around his dick and when he sees you looking at him, you whimper his name, his eyes widening and he’s so flustered and embarrassed, not sure what to do.

"Papy, come here, please, sit behind me, love," you ask him in quiet, hushed words, and he gulps. He takes a moment, but eventually nods and slowly moves, unsure of what exactly you want from him. "Papy, listen," you get his attention again, doing your best not to start moving into Sans, "you need to- I want you to try to enter me, please, can you do that? I know you can, please Paps," you whine out and he blushes even more, but after a few seconds of thinking about what you ask of him, he nods.

"ANYTHING FOR YOU, DEAR HUMAN," he whispers into the quiet room.

Even though you feel Sans pressing at you, trying to get you to move, gasping and panting and whimpering even while you're stationary, you don't budge, waiting for Paps. He shifts on the bed a little awkwardly and you see embarrassment in his face, so you lift up Sans a bit and move closer to him, pressing your butt into him and smiling at him playfully. Sans is grabbing at you, trying to hold on while you move him, his head down, whimpering and exhaling hot breaths into your chest. Papyrus gets up on his knees, hands swooping up to your hips where he gives you an unsure squeeze, smiling flusteredly and chuckling weakly through his heavy panting. Even though he seems embarrassed and shy, his movements are jittery and somewhat fast. It seems he's just as eager as Sans to finally have you. You put your knees further apart, getting the best angle you can on Sans, then turn around to Paps. You're just about to ask him to go ahead when Sans pants out.

"g-guys please i," he has to stop, catching his breath, "i don't think i can wait anymore-" You feel Papyrus squeeze your hips harder, shutting his eyes, face all orange.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS IN THE SAME SITUATION RIGHT NOW! HUMAN, PLEASE, MAY I PROCEED?!" he says, voice high and shaking. You smile, shaking just as much.

"I was just about to say you can go on ahead, really, so if you're ready you can-" Your words are cut short when Papyrus pushes into you, quite hard. You're plenty ready down there but weren't quite expecting it and the sudden motion throws you down a bit, the pressure moving onto Sans who whimpers out loudly, arms closing around you. You quickly scramble back onto your arms, trying to find your lost composure.

God that feels nice.

Papyrus nyehs loudly behind you, pushing in and out with jittery movements that get more firm and rhythmical over a minute or two. The wet slick surface rubs against your walls, scraping softly against the bottom of your magic dick. It feels so strange but so damn good and you try to position yourself to get him to rub against that weird spot more, moaning and panting.

You feel the two chilled magical surfaces of your dick and Sans' inside slide along each other perfectly, so nice and tight, _damn is that good_. Sans seems completely lost under you, grabbing at you, legs twitching, making all kinds of delicious noises. You smile through your own intense pleasure and force your eyes to stay open to look down at his face. His eyes are shut tightly one moment then open wide, mouth smiling, then his teeth are clenched in the next. His tongue sticks out limply through the hole on the side and spread saliva over his cheeks. You don't think he even knows.

You grab tightly at the bed sheets, turning your head back a bit and looking at Paps, who's progressively getting louder, eyes clenched and head down. He's rocking into you in a good steady pace, his dick once again producing so much of the magic stuff, it feels really nice and warm. You push all your weight onto one hand carefully, thoughtful to make sure you won't fall over, and grab at his hand around your hips to get his attention. He opens his eyes, looking at you unsurely, and you smile widely and flusteredly.

"That- That's really good Papy, you're m-making this really good," you pant out, hanging your head down because off all the feelings. Papyrus stops for a moment which makes you a little worried, but then you feel his hands slide up your spine and he leans in closer, laying onto your back. You gasp when he drives himself even deeper into you, his base pushing into that weird magic dick spot pretty hard. You lose your breath while his hands wrap around your form and to your breast, but Sans is even more lost that you. His breathing is ragged and he’s whimpering under every single little movement of you now.

Papyrus starts to rock into you again and you can't even really hold up, your knees swooping down and you press against Sans harder. He moans out a high-pitched wail, his hands flailing around until they find the bed sheets and grasp at them frantically, moaning out again, even louder. You lean your head onto his shoulder and moan out with him, feeling Papyrus laying onto your back, hands fondling your breast, nyehing loudly.

"AH! AH FUCK THAT'S- OHH THAT'S HARD! AAAH, SO GOOD!!" Sans screams out from under you, hands and legs lifting up and you can hear them click against Papyrus' bones. The taller brother speeds up, getting louder, seemingly trying to say something about how good that is and how much he loves you, but you probably wouldn't be able to understand even if you weren't this lost in your own pleasure. You try to get a grip again, shifting up a little between his thrusts, and eventually find the right pace and angle at which to rock to comply both of your lovers perfectly.

Sans comes first, screaming loudly, his voice ranging from deep gasps to high-pitched whimpers, hands gripping your forearms and eyes half-closed, not seeing anything through the pleasure. You don’t stop, or even slow down pounding into him, his body twitching under you, completely lost.

"H-HUMAN, I CAN'T- I CAN'T HOLD- AHHH!!" Paps cries out behind you and you moan, only thrusting back against him harder, feeling the pressure inside you building up. A few moments later, you feel yourself getting filled up to the brim by Papy behind you and he hugs you as close to his chest as he can, his grip almost painful. You wail out, his hot breath on your neck and the pressure inside you and around you the best thing you ever felt. You come hard, eyes closed, all the noises tuning out.

When your ears start to work again, you hear Sans' messed up praises from under you and Paps’ nyehing behind and you never want this moment to end.

You feel the magic dissipating slowly, the emptiness feeling weird, totally strange all of a sudden. You take a deep breath and let your body lay on Sans' side, taking Paps with you and you end up catching your breaths in a little skeleton sandwich.

For a while you just lay there, holding each other, your breathing slowly getting calmer. The bed feels so comfy and you almost fall asleep, but then you open your eyes and grin.

"How long do you think it will take for the other guests to complain and the staff throwing us out of the hotel?" you ask with a giggle and Sans chuckles back.

"DONT WORRY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TAKE CARE OF ANY COMPLICATIONS!" Paps proclaims and you know he would.

You want to thank him, but your stomach speaks up faster, growling loudly into the quiet room. All three of you start lauging, the sound of their bones rattling accompanying you. You find it really cute and it takes you a bit to calm down again.

"don’t worry, bud, i got you covered," Sans winks at you, getting up clumsily and hanging off of the side of the bed while you hold him so he wont fall off. When he crawls back up into the bed his hands are full of hotdogs, "i knew they’d come in handy," he smiles as he places one into your hand.

You smile at him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

You both start munching on the 'dogs, when you turn around to look at Papy, seeing his hands still wrapped around you and hotdog-less. "You don’t want any, Paps?" you ask confused.

“paps doesn’t touch the stuff,” Sans reminds you under his breath.

"HMPH!!!" Paps turns away from the food in your hand, disgusted look on his face, "I WOULD NEVER STOOP DOWN ENOUGH TO EAT SUCH NASTY FOOD!" he grumbles.

"Well, suit yourself, but they’re really good! You sure you don’t want to give them a try?" you smile, holding one up to him. He side eyes it curiously, eventually turning to you.

"HMMM, MAYBE I COULD TRY JUST A BIT..." he eyes the bun suspiciously.

"trust us, bro, they’re the second best thing you’ll ever eat. right after your spaghetti," Sans mumbles around with his mouth full spreading crumbs over the bed sheets.

Paps leans in, taking a small bite, munching onto it and swallowing slowly... In the end he eats even more than you and Sans together. You’d worry he might get a stomach ache, but with the lack of stomach, or any organs whatsoever, you don’t think there’s any need to worry.

With your stomach full and head still floaty with the after-sex glow, you’re soon yawning and falling asleep in the embrace of your dearest skellies. "Good night, loves," you wish them, giving each a small kiss, snuggling up between them. The last thing you notice is Paps pulling a blanket over you and reaching over you for Sans' hand, putting it over you and you smile at the kind gesture before dozing off.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 13 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
